The present invention relates to a drive mechanism including driving and driven members to be drivingly connected for providing a four-wheel drive mode in a part-time four-wheel drive vehicle, and more particularly to a drive mechanism of the limited slip type wherein a friction clutch means is actuated to drivingly connect the driving and driven members in response to relative rotation therebetween.